At Odds
by emmacrade24
Summary: It's easier to hurt the ones closest to you because you know exactly what it takes to make them crack. And no matter how much you love someone, you can't always make them see reason. Mikoto Suoh was self-destructing and there was nothing the Purple King (*Queen) could do about it.


Hello all! This is just something random that came to mind, and I plan to only make it a one-shot kinda thing. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It wasn't very often that I would come to Tokyo, usually only on rare occasions. I didn't have much time to just be running around the city, I had a clan to run after all. And not to mention, Tokyo was overrun with the blues and reds and I generally try to stay out of their business. Ok, well that's a lie I do get involved sometimes, but only when they're about to tear down the city. Or I'm invited, which doesn't happen much. But today was one those days where I had to get involved.

I love Japan, there's just something about it that sets it apart from Germany, my home country. Yes of course I love where I came from, but the more time I spend on this island the more and more I fall for it. However, I do not like sticking out like a sore thumb when I walk through the streets. No matter how long I live here or how fluently I speak the native language, my blonde hair screams tourist.

I hadn't been to HOMRA in a while, actually I had only been to their bar a handful of times and only when it was empty. Well Suoh was there but all the others weren't. It hadn't changed in the six months I'd been absent and this time I could sense red clansmen inside. I smirked to myself and figured I should have a little fun with them. I knew Suoh wasn't in there, his aura was always overpowering and it was oddly absent at the moment.

It would be hard for anyone to guess that I was a purple clansmen, seeing as I didn't really like the color purple, the only thing I wore in that color was the amethyst ring that was given to me upon initiation. I should probably try to represent a little more but I couldn't stand the color. So instead I was dressed in grey jeans and a blue sweater that matched my eyes. Certainly not the best color to wear when one was in red country but it had been a spur of the moment decision to come.

I took a steadying breath before pushing the door open to the bar, vaguely listening to the overhead bells chiming in response. Immediately all eyes turned to look at the stranger who had just waltzed in. I held back a sigh, Mikoto had always liked the rag-tag punk looking kids and almost everyone in here fit that description to a 'T'.

"Hey, fellas. Is this a place where I can get a drink?" I asked. They looked at one another confused for a moment, this place wasn't actually open to the public, but who were they to turn down a woman in need?

"Of course! Have a seat." I looked over at the voice and recognized Izumo Kusanagi immediately. I had never met him before, but my clan was known for its reconnaissance; we knew more about the other clans than theyd like to think. His blonde hair and glasses were easily recognizable.

"Thanks." I replied cheerfully, striding purposefully to a bar stool. Knew the other members that were in the room as well; Yata, Chitose, Bando and Dewa. They were part of the main active reds and were closer to Suoh than most.

"What can I get ya?"

"Do you have any teas?" He looked at me curiously, who ordered tea at a bar? I wasn't a drinker what could I say.

"Uh, yeah is jasmine ok?" I nodded and gave the man a smile. He seemed nice, and I knew Suoh liked him a lot. The kid, Yata, came up beside me and took a seat.

"So what's your name pretty lady?" Again, I bit back a sigh. I wasn't in the mood for the flirting game, and especially not with one of Suoh's subordinates.

"Sara Muller." I said simply, wondering if they would know who I was. Most likely not, our clan was pretty secretive.

"A foreigner huh? Very nice." We made small talk while I waited for Mikoto to show. But almost an hour and still no Red King. I was on a mission, and I was not about to wait all day for his lazy bum.

"And so the board I have now is—"

"I'm sorry Yata-san, I don't mean to be rude but I'm tired of waiting. Where's the King?" The reaction was instantaneous in all the reds, the tension rose substantially and their auras began to flicker warily.

"You know about us?" Up until that point I hadn't said a word about the clans and all that. I knew they believed me to be a regular civilian but honestly the charade was boring.

"Of course. So where is he?"

"Why do you want to know?" Izumo asked with narrowed hazel eyes. He was good at the intimidating thing I'll admit, he looked so casually cleaning one of his glasses but he radiated danger.

"That's confidential, for his ears only." I commented smoothly, knowing that it wouldn't help my case. I couldn't help it though, they were so easily riled up. What I didn't expect though was to be thrown back away from the bar, but I caught myself in a fluid motion before I could crash roughly onto the ground.

"That was rude." I said dryly.

"What do you want with Mikoto-sama!" Chitose practically yelled. He looked pretty angry, and defensive. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not here to assassinate him, if that's what you're thinking." The men laughed at that.

"As if you could, our boss could kill you with his pinky." I'd like to see him try.

"I'm sure he could, but I just want to talk to him. I promise."

"She's probably with those no good Blues!"

"Or she's a spy!" They started yelling a bunch and I decided I'd just have to find him on my own. Without a word I made my way towards the door, only to be stopped by a short burst of fire. I halted in my tracks and blinked at the sizzling floor boards. Alright, these guys were getting on my nerves.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Yata smirking with an arm extended. It wasn't like his burst of fire was anything impressive but it was startling that he would attempt to attack me. If only he knew who he was really going after.

An unimpressed frown formed on my face. I really didn't plan on spending too much time in Tokyo, just enough to scold Suoh and leave.

"I'm leaving now, don't get in my way."

"You didn't pay for your drink." Izumo stated, coming around the bar. I shrugged.

"Put it on Miko-kun's tab then." The boys narrowed their eyes at how informally I addressed their boss. I can see why Suoh chose them. They were loyal to a fault.

"You come in here demanding to see our boss and you think we're just gunna let you leave?"

"You don't have much say in the matter." And with that I quickly pushed out onto the street and hoped that they wouldn't follow. It was a hollow hope as they immediately ran after me. I hadn't been in a real fight in a while, this might be fun.

I sprinted from the group of reds and felt as their auras swelled angrily. They were being so dramatic, too hot headed, but what else could you expect from them.

I easily dodged their attacks, they were fast Ill give them that. But I had studied their fight patterns and knew how to act accordingly. I did feel bad though when a stray stream of fire got too close to a group of civilians who screamed at ran indoors. And when one red got too close for comfort I decided it was time to utilize my clan abilities. The Purple Clan dealt with portals, they honestly just looked like giant flat slates of amethysts but when you ran into them, they could teleport you anywhere. Within reason of course, the more powerful you are the farther you can go and the more you can teleport.

But for now I just popped up a double sided portal that caught the red clansmen and then spit him back out in the opposite direction he had been moving, right back into the red standing behind him. The look of shock on his face was priceless as they toppled into one another.

It continued on much like that for a while, it was something to do and hopefully it would draw out Mikoto before the blues got involved. I had just jumped through a portal to avoid being burnt to a crisp when on my exit, further down the street, an arm linked itself around my waist.

"What are you doing here?" The bored baritone voice drawled out. I smirked, finally! I had felt his presence a while back but for whatever frustrating reason he decided not to intervene.

"I need to talk to you." I replied glancing up at him.

"You coulda called." He grunted, clearly miffed that I was here.

"And have you ignore me? I don't think so."

"I can just ignore you here too." I sighed, this was just like him. Always so difficult.

"Hey Boss, you got her!" One of the guys yelled triumphantly.

"We told you, ya couldn't hurt him!" Yata smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"That was never my intention, don't you listen? Suoh-kun where do you find these guys?" Instead of answering he just glared mildly at me.

"What should we do with her?" Mikoto paused at the question and I raised an eyebrow. Do with me? I just wanted to talk for goodness sake! It's not like I shot the prime minister or something.

"Nothing."

"What!?" His clansmen yelled.

"Quit your whining." He huffed. He released his hold on my and started walking in the direction of the bar. I fell into step with him but he shot a flame in my direction. I had been expecting it, so I easily caught it in a portal and toss it at his clansmen who shouted and jumped out of the way.

"Go home Sara." The ill temptered man ordered.

"No. I have to talk to you, Suoh-kun." I dodged the angry kick aimed at my head.

"I don't wanna talk to you."

"I'm pregnant." He stopped in his tracks and looked shocked beyond belief.

"What?" He sputtered. I grinned and shook my head.

"You're so gullible Miko-kun. I'm obviously not pregnant, we haven't been together in almost half a year, don't you think I'd be showing by now?"

"You're such a brat." He said roughly, but I could see the clear relief in his features. Not sure how I felt about that. "And you could have been with someone else." He grumbled.

"You're the only someone else in my life Suoh." He hated when I said stuff like that, but I wasn't much of a liar.

"Ok, I am so confused right now. Anyone else?" The reds nodded their heads. "Who is she boss?"

"She the Purple King."

"Don't you mean queen?"

"No."

"oh."

"So what is she doing here?"

"I want to see your sword."

"That's a little strait forward for a lady." I glared at him.

"His Sword of Damocles you idiot. Ive heard it's about to fall." I turned to Mikoto only to be met with his stupid indifferent face.

"It's fine, go home."

"Then let me see."

"No."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"Tch, you're annoying. How do you even know? Blue King?"

"You're underestimating me Suoh, you know I have eyes everywhere." He humphed and quickened his pace.

"I'm fine go home Sara."

"Fine." If that's how he was gunna be then so be it. The next step he took, he fell into a portal that deposited him twenty feet up in the air. He let out a shout of surprises before softening his face with a burst of fire to slow his descent.

"What the hell Sara!"

"If you're not going to let me help, than I'm going to make you let me."

"You're crazy." I smirked and made a mad dash at him, aiming a flurry of punches and kicks. He wasn't taking me very seriously, he defended every attack but made no move to fight back. Smartly, his clansmen didn't intervene. I sent one particularly hard kick towards his head so he lept backwards right into another purple portal that I put up behind him.

The portal turned him around and I used his confusion to place a well-aimed jab in his side. He let out an angry grunt and made to punch me in the face so I put a portal in its path to block it. I could tell he was quickly becoming frustrated with the situation, heat was beginning to pour off of him. That wasn't good, he used to be more controlled than this.

"Come on Mikoto-kun! You've gotten sloppy in your old age!" I taunted before I had to drop down into a portal to avoid a fiery fist but not before he grazed my sweater.

"Mikoto this is my favorite shirt!" I huffed patting down my sleeve when I reemerged behind him.

"You deserve it brat!" He said angrily. I moved to come at him again but he let out a huge pulse of fire stopping me getting any nearer. I yelped and quickly slipped between dimensions to avoid getting burnt to a crisp.

"Are you trying to kill me!" I yelled from the other side of the street.

"Only if you have a death wish. I told you to go home, I don't want your help!"

"You clearly need it though! Aura is leaking out of you like you're a radioactive atom!""

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about!" The entire time we yelled at each other, the rougher and more intense his fire laden aura grew. It was impressive if not oppressive. He was so worked up that his whole body was practically glowing like a bonfire and even though I had moved myself twenty feet away I felt like I was going to catch fire at any moment.

"You can't even keep your fire in check, are you just gunna burn down the whole street because you're mad?" He responded with a growl and charged at me like a human war head. I braced myself and took a wide stance. I moved at the last second and reappeared behind him. He spun around swiftly but frozen when a pebble hit his head.

I had opened a portal at the top the building nearest us so that the upper stories were now dangling over our heads dangerously. If I wanted I could close the window and the top of the building would crash down. I could easily avid it but Suoh wouldn't, at least not unscathed.

"Can we talk now?"

"Tch. You're so annoying, you know that?" Mikoto Suoh grunted angrily. I smiled sweetly at him, I don't think there was anyone else, sans the blue king, who could rile him up this easily. It was an accomplishment I took pride in.

"Well you have been ignoring me for months. A girl can go crazy with that kind of poor treatment." I told him in a as-a-matter-of-fact voice. He glared at me again but chose not to respond. The grin slid off my face and replaced itself with a frown.

"Suoh, please let me help you. I'm worried." I told him earnestly, hoping that he would just see how much this was eating me up inside. He glanced at me briefly but then kept his head firmly turned away.

"I don't need your help." That's what he kept saying, but…

"I've heard otherwise."

"It'll be fine." He grumbled obstinately, walking away from me like he always does. And yet I wasn't very reassured by his words. The thing with Suoh was that even if something was wrong and he desperately needed help, he would rather go up in a ragging ball of flames and end up a pile of ash then accept help. Even if the help was coming from me. Someone he claimed was, 'one of the most precious people in his life.'

I let him retreat to HOMRA with his comrades and stood in the street coming up with my next course of action. I certainly wasn't about to let him self-destruct. That wasn't an option.

Suoh and I's relationship has always consisted of him running away from me, and me chasing after him until I get what I want. And now was no different. Suoh needs me, so I'll chase after him for as long as it takes to get him back on the right path.

What I didn't know however, is that sometimes no matter what you do, you can't stop the inevitable.

Let me know what you guys thought!


End file.
